Reconciliation with Quinn (Ubaste Al-Thorn Possible story arc)
by Marletta
Summary: This is the reconciliation story of Ubaste Al-Thorn and Malavai Quinn.


**Reconciliation with Quinn (Ubaste Al-Thorn; Possible story arc)**

Three years have passed since Quinn's betrayal. The only person that knows what really happened is Jaesa. Jaesa has kept quiet about the whole incident because her master insisted and she can sense Quinn's deep regret and true feelings for her master, Ubaste.

During this time, the relationship between Quinn and Ubaste has gone from formal to friendly though not quite as relaxed and open as it once was. Ubaste spent much of her free time with her husband, Ergairn, spending days, sometimes weeks, away from the crew. She seems happy and Quinn, for the most part, is content with that.

Late one night, Quinn and Jaesa find Ubaste pacing in the debriefing room. Jaesa senses her unease, Quinn senses the same. "Is there something we can do for you, my lord?" Jaesa says from the doorway, Quinn is watching and listening over her shoulder.

Ubaste picks up the pace, not hearing anything. Jaesa looks back at Quinn, "I will handle this." Quinn nods and goes back to the bridge.

Jaesa stops her master forcibly, giving her a light shake, "My lord, please, tell me. Let me help you."

Ubaste stops pacing and looks at her apprentice, her face lined with worry. "Something is wrong with Ergairn. He is in grave danger."

Jaesa looks thoughtful, closes her eyes to focus. "My lord, he is a spy. It is part of his job…" Jaesa's eyes fly open. "Something IS wrong my lord." Ubaste nods, "Yes, and there is nothing we can do about it."

Jaesa orders hot tea. Quinn brings in a tray, remaining silent looking from Jaesa to Ubaste. Jaesa looks at Ubaste then to Quinn, "Please leave us." Quinn nods reluctantly then leaves.

The next few days pass with Ubaste not able to sleep. Jaesa is constantly at her side. There are whispered conversations between them. Jaesa is often sent to give orders to the crew with Ubaste remaining in her quarters for hours at a time. The crew notices their lord's unusual absence. Concerns are voiced but Jaesa assures everyone that she is fine but needs to rest and meditate. Everything goes on as usual.

Quinn pulls Jaesa aside early one morning demanding a more definitive answer as to what was going on with Ubaste. Jaesa looks at Quinn, deciding what to say.

"She is struggling with some strong emotions, Quinn and needs my help."

Quinn becomes agitated and breaks from his normally composed self, "Jaesa, I am very tired of these vague answers. Tell me what is going on with her!"

Jaesa doesn't look surprised at this outburst but takes a cautious step backward. "She senses that Ergairn is dead." Jaesa looks toward Ubaste's quarters. "She is devastated much like she was when you…" her voice trailed off. Quinn's look softens and drops his gaze to the floor.

"Quinn, look at me," Jaesa ordered. He looks up at her questioningly. "Other emotions have emerged, confusing her. She still has feelings for you Quinn, deep feelings apparently." Quinn nods at this saying nothing. "I know you still care for her…" Quinn interrupts, "I love her very much." Jaesa nods, "I know." She looks at Quinn searching his face. "I know you do. You have shown remarkable restraint and discipline. If you were force sensitive, you would have made a powerful lord." Quinn uncharacteristically snorts at this.

Jaesa takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Look, I am not telling you what to do here, though I already know what you will do. Just…" Jaesa quickly grabs Quinn by the throat, an angry and evil look marring her face, "you hurt her, and I will kill you myself." Quinn flashes back to the force chock Ubaste used on him 3 years ago. With a raspy voice, he replies, "I won't." Jaesa lets go, dropping him to the floor; neither one of them realized that he was lifted from the floor.

The next day, a coded message comes in from Imperial Intelligence for Ubaste. Quinn receives the notification and informs his master who, surprisingly, is sitting at the helm.

"Send it to my quarters, please." Ubaste leaves the bridge for her quarters without waiting for Quinn's acknowledgement. Jaesa follows her master out from the bridge throwing Quinn a slightly worried look.

A few minutes later, Jaesa runs back to the bridge, "Quinn, take us to Drumond Kaas then meet in the debriefing room." Quinn nods, setting the course.

The whole crew is gathered in the debriefing room. Everyone is standing except for Ubaste who sitting at the head of the table, covered in a black, hooded robe. They all stand, respectful and quiet.

"I just received word that Ergairn was killed in action on Ilum. His body is being transported to Drumond Kaas to be buried at my estate." There were sounds of shock and looks of sadness and concern rippled through the entire crew. They were all very fond of Ergairn and enjoyed his company when he was aboard with them. Even Quinn had to admit he found the agent a worthy companion for Ubaste.

Several "I'm sorry my lord," and other condolences were muttered. Ubaste raised a hand and in a choked voice said, "Thank you. I know all of you at least liked my husband even if he did rob you blind at Sabbac." The crew was surprised at her levity, but there were a few chuckles. "We will be staying at Drumond Kaas until further notice. After the funeral, all of you are to take leave for a few weeks. You have earned it. Don't stray far, though." "Yes, my lord," was heard muttered among the crew. "Everyone is dismissed except for Quinn and Pierce," Ubaste said with a steadier voice.

The crew filed out but Jaesa stayed behind. "Jaesa, I need to speak with these two alone." Jaesa hesitated but left as requested.

Quinn and Pierce remained standing and silent. Ubaste pulled down her hood. Both Quinn and Pierce looked surprised as it seems she had aged 20 years in just a few minutes. "I need the two of you to retrieve his body and take it to my estate. You both seemed to get along well with him and I'd rather not have strangers handling his body." Both replied back in unison, "Yes, my lord."

"You are dismissed." Pierce left immediately but Quinn lingered on.

"Yes, Quinn?"

Quinn turned to close the door to the debriefing room. When he did this, Ubaste stood, looking at him.

He turned to face her, his gaze boring into her. He so desperately wanted to run to her, hold her and kiss her hurt away. He stood there looking at her frozen, visibly restraining himself then after a few moments of awkward silence; he walked quickly over to her, stopping just in front of her. He reached for her then stopped, arms falling down to his sides.

Ubaste didn't move but just looked up at him. "You knew he was dead." Quinn said quietly. Ubaste nodded, "Yes. I have been dealing with the loss and with other … emotions the last few days." Quinn nodded, remaining silent. Ubaste turned her head away; it was her turn to be frozen in place.

Awkward silence lingered. Quinn opened his mouth a few times to say something but decided against it. Finally, he took a chance, placing a hand on her shoulder whispering, "If you need anything…" Ubaste stiffened at his touch immediately but then relaxed, placing a cold hand on his. She didn't look at him again, she knew what emotions were playing across her face and didn't want him to see her struggle.

"I do have a favor to ask," saying this without looking at him.

"Of course, anything," Quinn replied softly.

"I will need to you to work with me to get my affairs on Drumond Kaas in order; my new office, hire the appropriate staff; help review the affairs at my estate and well, I will handle Ergairn's affects myself."

"As you wish," he replied not moving. She moved her hand away from his and put her hood back on.

She remained quiet and still for a few moments. Quinn reluctantly removed his hand.

"Let me know when we land, Captain."

"Yes, my lord."

Ubaste leaves the debriefing room first, Quinn watching her leave. Jaesa is waiting outside, before joining her master; Jaesa throws a warning look at Quinn. Quinn sighs and heads back to the bridge.

**The Funeral**

Scene: Drumond Kaas, Al-Thorn compound. A large crowd gathers near the border of a dense forest. In the background a large villa can be seen. The day is overcast, the sun peeking out between dark, heavy clouds.

Everyone who is anyone in the Empire is there. Even some members of the Dark Council were in attendance which is unheard of for the burial of an Imperial agent. Ubaste sat in front flanked by Quinn and Jaesa. Lt. Pierce sat next to Quinn. Vette and Broonmark sat next to Jaesa. Ubaste stared at the coffin remaining quiet and emotionless throughout the ceremony.

There were many speakers at the funeral. Ubaste was grateful and gracious, thanking everyone for coming and speaking so eloquently about her late husband.

The group disbanded, some parties heading for the villa, others leaving for the capital city.

As per Ergairn's wishes, a big party was planned for his funeral. He didn't believe that a death should be a sad event but a happy one. The person was moving onto something better; this is a cause for celebration.

Many of the officers and troopers were well into drinking and carousing when night fell. For the first time in weeks, Ubaste felt in better spirits and enjoyed the festivities.

Ubaste and Quinn stayed close together most of the night, talking with various ambassadors, lords and officers who had stayed to meet with Ubaste.

As the night wore on, the crowd wound down. Members of Ubaste's new staff for her office on Drumond Kaas as well as her crew retired to their assigned rooms. Others left for their homes or ships. Stragglers were seen here and there but no one that wasn't welcome or who didn't belong there.

Quinn and Ubaste walked along the long, wide balcony on the third floor that bordered the back of the villa alone; quietly discussing the people they had met today and the information gleaned from their conversations.

"It seems a trip to Voss and Alderaan are in order," Quinn was saying. Ubaste stops, leaning against the railing looking up at the stars. She begins rubbing her arms, feeling cold. "I think the alcohol has worn off."

Quinn takes off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders, "Here". Ubaste smiles up at him, "Thank you. Perhaps we should go in."

Quinn nods, "Agreed. I will follow you."

Ubaste leads Quinn to her chambers' sitting room. The room is tastefully decorated, though not very well lit. Ubaste turns on a few lamps near the fireplace and sits on the sofa facing the fire. The fire emits a soft glow and much needed warmth. Quinn sits down next to her but not too close.

"Ah it's finally quiet!" Ubaste leans back against the couch kicking off her shoes.

Quinn watches her, "Yes, I think Lt. Pierce has finally gone to bed."

Ubaste laughs out loud. "He does have a booming voice doesn't he?"

Quinn smiles, "Yes, especially when he is drunk."

"There are going to be many hangovers tomorrow," Ubaste smiles.

"It's good to see you smile again my lord," Quinn comments looking at her.

"It feels good to smile again, Quinn," Ubaste absently places a hand on his leg then quickly removes it. Quinn catches her hand in his bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Oh Quinn," Ubaste breathes. She doesn't pull her hand away but closes her eyes fighting her emotions.

"My lord… Ubaste," Quinn whispers. He is still holding her hand, waiting for her to look at him. His desire for her becoming obvious and he shifts trying to hide it.

Ubaste looks at Quinn finally with a pained expression on her face. He feels bad for her but is secretly hopeful that they can be reconciled. "Quinn…"

"Yes?"

She looks at him more controlled but hesitates, "I… uh, oh boy." She sits quietly, carefully choosing her words, "It's just too soon."

He nods, oddly relieved, kissing her hand again, longer this time, and breathing in deeply, smelling her scent. "You are right, of course." He straightens up taking his jacket from her, preparing to leave.

She stands up to see him out. They both stop at the door looking at each other. "Come and get me tomorrow, I want to go the office. You can give me a tour and we can perhaps share a meal."

He smiles at this suggestion, "I will be at your door at 0800, then." He leaves a bit happier.

Months pass by quickly as there is much to do for the Empire and the Al-Thorn estate. Ubaste's crew has been sent off to various assignments on her behalf while Quinn stays behind managing operations from Ubaste's office. They work together closely like they used to, discussing strategy and logistics, sharing meals together and many late nights working.

Ubaste reads over a communique. "This is interesting." Quinn looks up. "What?"

"Apparently, House Thul wants to make me a Baroness… I have been asked to accept and attend the ceremony, receiving lands and the title…" Ubaste looks up surprised.

"Honestly, my lord, they should just give you all of Alderaan for all the work you have done."

"_We_ have done," Ubaste corrects him. Quinn nods, "As you say."

"Well, I shall need an escort," she looks up at Quinn.

"Ah, you are going to drag me to their dull parties."

"Who else better? You can be quite the diplomat. Besides, you have a better ear for hearing if there is anything amiss."

Quinn sighs. "Yes my lord."

"I need to go shopping." Quinn looks at her in surprise. "Shopping?"

"Yes, I need to get the latest in Alderaan fashion and you cannot go in your Imperial dress uniform."

"But..." Quinn protests.

Ubaste gives him a look. "Yes, my lord," he says immediately knowing he will not win this argument.

They leave the Sith Citadel heading for the market. It is a surprisingly beautiful day. Roaming from shop to shop and watching Ubaste try on different clothes was a welcome relief and a pleasant distraction from the work of the last 6 months.

After an early evening dinner, they both head back to the Al-Thorn compound.

Quinn helps the servants bring in the boxes and bags from their shopping, directing various items to the appropriate rooms.

After everything is delivered, Ubaste invites Quinn to her rooms. The sun is setting, casting a fiery red glow into the rooms. The whole west side of the villa is nothing but glass giving a breath taking view of the compound and its forest.

Quinn sits in a chair in the far corner of her bedroom. He was very surprised when she had invited him into her bedroom but she didn't seem to think anything of it. Quinn sat, amused, watching her fuss with the dresses and jewelry. His eyes followed the contours of her body as she walked back and forth retrying certain pieces on. She seemed almost a girl when she was like this, not a harden Sith lord.

Ubaste was having a particularly hard time with a particular dress. He gets up and helps her with the clasps. The dress slips down her shoulders. Instead of moving back to her dressing room, she stands quietly, feeling Quinn's presence behind her. She lets the dress fall away, steps out of it and tosses it aside. She turns, facing Quinn in just her bra and panties. He instantly becomes aroused.

Not saying anything she stands there looking at him, he quickly picks up on her cue and grabs her by the waist pulling her close to him, kissing her deeply. She wraps her arms around his neck returning his kisses passionately. She pulls away, taking off the rest of her clothes. Quinn quickly strips out of his uniform, tossing it aside. They spend the rest of the evening and night making love earnestly stopping occasionally to talk of nothing in particular or to nap.


End file.
